futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Conglomeratron (Map Game)
Hi, my name is Tgamer15, and this is my first map game. There is no giant story for this map game except that all the countries combined. BTW, firestorm has removed the cap on map games, so this game is an active map game. Story It is 2117, and Meximericanada and China are locked in a cold war. The former combined when China rose, as a way to combat the economic slump caused by that rise. From then, they managed to rise to second place, rival China, and grow their population. All the other countries followed suit and conglomerated. now there are only 14 countries left. Which will you choose to lead to power? Will you continue the grouping of countries, into a Conglomeratron? ''' Info If you have no info on your nation and you want to jump in without doing research, here is some brief info about each nation. * China: Economy good. Population big, but shrinking. Has lots of resources, but some are depleted. * Meximericanada: Economy good. Population somewhat big, and growing. Only nation besides mother russia and the Islamic union with oil. Some unrest in quebec. * EU: Good economy, but the population is shrinking, and resources are somewhat depleted. * Islamic Union: population medium, but growing slowly. Economy is good, but the oil reserves are shrinking and there is not much agricultural potential. * Nihon Shogunate: Not many resources, but large population and a good economy. * Mother Russia: lots of resources, but a medium population. good economy, but the government is corrupt. Players *TGamer15: Meximericanada *HAL: Mother '''Russia *Solace: Islamic Union *Falconis: Nihon Shogunate *Bingers: Spanish-Portuguese empire *Sailesh:Indo-Pakistan Empire *Big LG: Turkey *Beta: EU *Mr.Ranmings11: Australia Mods *Tgamer15 (owner) * * We need more mods! If you think that you are qualified for modship, put your name below, with a reason for why. Rules: * 4 implausibilities, and you are out. * Nukes can only be constructed once you have played for Five turns, and after that, only 20 can be constructed per year. * Each turn is one year until 2150, when each turn becomes 2 years, and at 2100, each turn is 5 years. * If you launch a nuke, it could cause international outrage, and other countries are likely to declare war on you. Map Alliances: * NATO: Meximericanada, EU * South Defence Treaty: The Spanish-Portuguese empire, Patagonia * Beijing Pact: Mother Russia, China, Turkey * Diamond Treaty: Middle Africa, United South Africa * (Yet to be decided): Nihon Shogunate, India Turn 1 (2117) * Amerimexicanada: 'We begin to build up our army, and it goes from 1 million to 2 million. 'Secret 'We begin to plan for an invasion of the spanish-portuguese empire, and ask the EU for some assistance. 'Secret Response needed '''We begin to push for population growth, and we aim to reach 1 billion by 2177. We also begin to work on robotic soldiers, and we will be done by 2125. '''WIP * Australia: 'We invade NNew Zealand with aroundaround 500,000 men and 100 ttanks and 450 fighter jets. 'Response Needed Category:Map Games Category:NATO Category:China Category:Russia Category:Mexico Category:US Category:Canadamerica Category:Nihon Category:Meximericanada